Kaijudo Kairos Dragons
"DRAGONS, LET'S FLY!" -Manny Kaijudo Dragons is the United Army that was led by A and that was before Tirel gave her power and died even as also Kaijudo Dragons have alot of appearance to fight the Darkness Army and even also Kaijudo Dragons can duel any Darkness creature that there on their path for finding the Duel Master Proof by even also that the Kaijudo Dragons knew the world so much They protect it from Darkspella by ruling the both sides of the Veil to save the world's most armed Creatures and Villains who is on their path to became Kaijudo Masters of their terroitory Leaders A Mei Terumī Kizashi Haruno Fourth Kazekage Tsunade Masters Master Hiashi Master Nadia Master Jaha Master Chavez Master Kimora Master Dashi Master Lhikan Master Isao Master Reese Master Orm Light Civilization Duel Master Yangchen Water Civilization Duel Master Kuruk Darkness Civilization Duel Master Mera Fire Civilization Duel Master Roku Nature Civilization Duel Master Kyoshi Servant Dojo Kanojo Cho Combat Trainers Cheetara Pumyra Ken Okamoto Knight ( Character ) Diego the Duelmaster Mentors Kakashi Hatake - Spell Casting Kurenai Yūhi - Hand Combatter Asuma Sarutobi - Gauntlet Duel Combatter Might Guy - Creature Battle Combatter Janet Pierce-Okamoto - Creature Summoner Kotetsu Hagane - Multi Spell Casting Hayama Shirakumo - Weapon Combatter Ebisu - Hand Gauntlet Duel Combatter Hamaki Mimura - Multi Creature Summoner Killer B - ??? Professors Professor Athena Medusamyth Professor Zeus Stormton Professor Hades Deathson Professor Flamea Flamestorm Professor Demeter Ceresforge Professor Hera Balancegate Doctors Dr. Root Dr. Light Dr. Eggman Blacksmith Toji Orm Garcia Members Emmanuel Garcia ( Leader ) Elita One Luvbi Kushina Garcia Levia Pierce-Okamoto Dojiko Pierce-Okamoto Merag Lucy Heartfilia Erza Scarlet Vivian Lobachevsky Mimi Spiderkiller Hinata Hyūga Neji Hyūga Orochimaru Garcia P.I.X.A.L. Haprus Harpiebane Alito Naruto Uzumaki Rouge Girag Raiden Pierce-Okamoto Allison Underhill Majikkuma Taki Sonic Force Olaf Minevra Garcia Taylean Winja Hawktor Gusthawk Metalman Tails Reginald Kastle Amy Knuckles Gyroman Sasha Garcia Triton Othryson Nasch Talwyn Apogee Artemis Crock Hot Shot Hydro Girl Rio Garcia Espio Firestar Moonracer Vector Yu Garcia Wasp Mizar Crystalman Cronk Jakkor Windgear Kinji Gonbuto Extreme Bucketman Gaeason Rowan Wararmor Garcia Dimentio Ignitus Garcia Magnetman Anna Garcia Nuju Pipes Vector Crocodile Charmy Rock Lee Bumblebee Beebane Nightbird Bulkhead Bulksmith Ratchet Recusebane Trey Quinton Prowl Patrolfinder Arcee Shawn Quick Chazz Princeton Ringman Fireman Grimlock Rexbane Nemeanmane Garcia Chromia Phoebe Medusamyth Caswell Francis Damon Medusamyth Jetstorm Jetbane Jetfire Jetbane Alpha Garcia Gamma Garcia Dinomyther Garcia Swoop Pteranodonbane Minervamon Garcia Medusasnake Garcia Harpybird Garcia Quattro Rocket Sif Red Alert Emberson Huffer Beracules Garcia Hydrosmith Garcia Snarl Triceratopsbane Feebo Alicane Swiftarrow Anna Flamewright Artur Gryphonbane Mario Firered Bowser Koopa Luigi Thundergreen Peach Peachplant Boris Tallstaff Daren Whisperwind Dorothy Gale Cody Elfburn Marla Stinger Regina Flametalon Anilla Firemantle Robotallion Windmetal Katalin Nightseeker Zanetta Stormbreaker Lidia Brightmoon Katia Firewinter Mindy Pixiecrown Nolan Stormgate Lowe Springfield Sabrina Greenstar Simeon Firemane Tennant Wastelander Duncan Grimwater Kyoshiro Kokujo Electra Stormcloud Penny Dreadful Rosie Ironheart Garrick Goldenhawk Malorn Ashthorn Pip Chill Star Strike Yuma Tsukumo Jinja Astrala Mario Luigi Peach Toad Sakura Haruno Thor Minnie Garcia Zoey Garcia Gabriel Wallace Alakshmi Verma Tori Meadows Blue Beetle Nelson Andrews Lana Maxwell Cactusman Wendy Marvell Lloyd Garmadon Cologne Volstagg Scarox Sprocket Kite Tenjo Dextra Nick Maxwell Blair Flannigan Dumon Annabeth Chase Zatanna Alexis Rhodes Tippi Cathy Katherine Percy Jackson Grover Underwood Rio Kastle Flynn Winchester Joseph Harp Note Ogrum Nico di Angelo Mindy Felix Thalia Garcia Skylar Rowan Zhalia Moon Jasmine Aaron Garcia Belia Windgazer Ashley Rowan Pyrox Susie Gryphonbane Nistro Narissa Kaijudo Tyson Bruizer Frost Beast Kale Samson Pogue Garcia Anna Kaboom Ceren Nightchant Jaden Yuki Hissy Garcia Rafire Garcia Sirenwinga Garcia Gregoria Garcia Elecman Katara Mavra Flamewing Acid Ace Aquagon Tamora Calhoun Notable Members Mavis Vermilion Azami Uzumaki Mark Signers